


Blind Dates Are Awful

by wjmoon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rated Teen For Some Bad Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjmoon/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok really doesn’t want to go on a blind date, but Jinhyuk swears that he and Seungyoun are meant to be, and he finds out he might be right for once.





	Blind Dates Are Awful

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my gift of something simple and fluffy while we wait for X1 to get their phones back.

Wooseok hadn’t been on a date in over three years.

Did he suffer from some grand heartbreak or betrayal that left him soured and jaded, never to love again? No, he just simply didn’t want to. 

Dating was stressful, and if there’s one thing he didn’t need was more stress. So why he agreed to go on a blind date, he would never know.

Jinhyuk had promised him that he would  _ really _ like this guy.  _ He’s your type.  _ What type? Wooseok didn’t have a type.  _ You’re going to thank me _ . Now that was a bold statement. Jinhyuk should have thanked him for entertaining the idea in the first place and for going along with it. 

He scoffed to himself on the street corner where they were supposed to meet. A  _ street corner _ . How was that appropriate at all? Who was this guy?

He scanned the crowd for a long black coat, a baseball cap, clear plastic glasses, and dark colored jeans. That was what his date was supposed to wear, but that was what a whole lot of other guys were wearing too. He began to get nervous. What if they couldn’t find each other? Not that he wanted to go on a date, but he didn’t want to look like an idiot either.

He pulled out his phone to text Jinhyuk.

_ What if I don’t see him? _

_ Don’t worry! _

_ What if he doesn’t show up? _

_ Then I’ll kill him ^-^ _

Wooseok sighed. He scanned the crowd again, but he was losing hope. He shuffled where he stood awkwardly. The light changed, but he was the only one who never crossed the street, and now he was starting to draw attention to himself for looking suspicious. He smiled warmly to a couple of elders who no doubt thought he was a troublemaker with sweater paws, and then his phone rang. 

It was a number he didn't recognize so he sent it to voicemail.  _ Anyone who wants to get a hold of me can text me like a normal human being.  _ The number called again, but this time he answered.

“Hello?” He said, worried it would be a scam call.

“Hello? Wooseok?” A stranger said, the background was noisy.

“Yes? Who’s this?”

“Ahh, it’s me Seungyoun. I couldn’t find you, but Jinhyuk sent me your number,” his voice was bright and cheerful and squeaked when he laughed. “I think I’m on the wrong corner…”

Wooseok looked around. He caught the eye of a guy across the street fitting Seungyoun’s description. He waved energetically at Wooseok who waved shyly back, and they met in the middle of the crosswalk.

“Hi,” Seungyoun said, a warm smile on his face with his phone still to his ear.

“Hey,” Wooseok said, lowering his phone. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous.

“Hi,” his blind date said again. 

They lingered there staring at each other, not sure how to move or what to say. It was like the sun and the moon met for the first time and created an eclipse in the middle of a crosswalk. Wooseok got a good look of his face in the streetlights. How could a person look so happy to see him?

A car horn blared and they both jumped. 

“Get out of the road, asshole!” A taxi driver shouted. Seungyoun burst into laughter before they ran to one of the sides on the street together. Wooseok’s heart raced.

“Oh my god,” he said, clutching his chest.

“That guy almost ran you over,” Seungyoun teased.

“Me?!” Wooseok frowned. “You’re the big one in the way.”

“ _ The big one?”  _ Waaaa,” he said. “Put that as my contact in your phone. Never change it.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t the least bit annoyed. Now that they were safe from danger, the awkward first meeting moment set in. 

“What do you want to do,” Seungyoun asked.

Wooseok shrugged. “Anything is fine with me.”

“Jinhyuk said you would probably say something like that, so,” he paused to pull out a folded sheet of paper. “I brought a list!”

“You brought a list?”

“Mhm,” he examined the page of ideas he wrote down before they met. “Have you eaten?”

“I thought I would wait to see if you had,” Wooseok said. 

“Do you want to start with dinner then?”

Wooseok nodded. Having something to chew on and a drink in his stomach might make this date bearable. 

They walked around quietly side by side in search of a place to eat. Wooseok kept his eyes on the ground instead of looking for a restaurant like he was supposed to, but Seungyoun didn’t seem to mind. His eyes were busy darting from sign to sign, unable to find anything that suited him either. 

“Mmm,” Seungyoun said, startling Wooseok. “Do you smell that?”

Wooseok looked around, sniffing the air. “Is that mandu?”

Seungyoun’s eyes widened. “Do you want mandu?”

“Sure!” He said, the scent finding its way to him. 

A Chinese restaurant not too far away pulled them both in off of the street. Soon they were seated in a cozy booth under dim lights with a themed soundtrack playing on a loop in the background. 

Wooseok scanned the menu, and his mouth watered. He would have to come back to try everything if the food was good.

“Can you eat fried food,” Seungyoun asked. Wooseok appreciated the consideration.

“Fried food is fine with me,” he said, smiling; his cheeks pushing up his glasses.

They ended up ordering a bamboo basket full of plump steamed shrimp and pork dumplings, sweet and sour pork, and a clear bone broth to balance everything out. The server also brought them a couple of beers in green tinted bottles.

Wooseok took a cautious bite of the pork dipped in sauce. He weighed it in his mouth, paying attention to the texture and the taste. He smiled to himself.  _ Our first date was Chinese food. _

“What is it,” Seungyoun asked. “Is the food okay?”

Wooseok shook himself, realizing that he had just had the most embarrassing thought ever which had apparently manifested itself on his face. “I was just thinking about how much I like Chinese food.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun relaxed. “Delicious, right?”

Holding a conversation was difficult. If Jinhyuk was that set on Wooseok going out with someone, he should have made it a double date or a group event. Wooseok had a hard time opening up to people, and although Seungyoun was clearly trying his best, it just wasn’t working.

“How do you know Jinhyuk?” Wooseok asked, trying his best to make things comfortable too.

“We went to school together,” Seungyoun explained. “I haven’t seen him in years, though.”

“Years?”  _ That rat bastard set me up with a stranger! I’ll get him! I’ll hide both of his copies of Frozen! _

“Mmm,” he said, swallowing his food. “We talk like every day, though. We just don’t hang out much anymore.”

“Ahh,” Wooseok was more comfortable with that. Jinhyuk didn’t go out much these days, but neither did he. That was the world now, he supposed.

The conversation trailed off as the food disappeared. They were both more content with chewing than talking which was probably for the best.

Once they finished and paid, it was time to talk again. The hard part. What was a person supposed to talk about on a blind date? Music? Games? Sports? 

Seungyoun pulled out his sheet of paper again. “What’s next?”

“What’s on there?” Wooseok had to admit he was amused.

“A lot of places are closed this late, but I think we could see a movie or go mini golfing or bowling.”

Wooseok thought for a moment. “I’m scared I might fall asleep if we see a movie.” He patted his stomach for effect. 

“That would be okay,” Seungyoun said, but after he realized how strange that was, his cheeks burned red.

Wooseok pretended not to notice, but he had to bite down on his lips to keep from laughing. “It’s kind of cold out, so how about bowling?”

“Are you good at bowling?”

“I’m great at bowling,” he said confidently.

“Great! Me too!”

If two people could win an award for being the most terrible at bowling, it would have been Seungyoun and Wooseok. Seungyoun was worried they would have nothing in common, but at least they could suck equally at a game together. 

It was fun, though, competing to see who could land the most gutter balls in a row. Wooseok liked to roll the ball between his legs which Seungyoun found quite endearing.

When he agreed to go on this date, he didn’t know what to expect. Jinhyuk had been begging him for months to take his friend out, but he wasn’t sure that Wooseok really wanted to be there at all. He hadn’t said anything during dinner, and he didn’t laugh at any of his best jokes. At least he could make a gag out of himself while bowling.

When Wooseok laughed, the world became a brighter place. Seungyoun barely knew him, but he would do anything to keep him laughing even if it was just for that one night.

At the end of the game, he collapsed in the seat next to Wooseok, out of breath. According to the screen, they scored… no points.

“I think it’s broken,” Seungyoun mused.

Wooseok snorted. “I think you’re just terrible.”

“Look who’s talking!”

“I was taking it easy on you,” Wooseok folded his arms across his chest. “I didn’t want you to get your feelings hurt.”

Seungyoun clicked his tongue. “Is that so?”

Wooseok turned towards him and smirked, making it hard not to notice the shape of his mouth. Seungyoun blinked and looked away. He cleared his throat.

“Yup! How about we play another game, and if you beat me, I’ll get you something sweet.”

Seungyoun scratched his chin, considering the offer. “What if I lose?”

“You get me something instead.”

Seungyoun wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think so.”

Wooseok frowned. 

“Since I’m going to win,” he clarified. 

“You’re on,” Wooseok cheered.

Seungyoun was going to make sure he scored at least one more point than Wooseok if it was the last thing he ever did. He would do it for the candy bar or the yogurt drink or whatever it was that would satisfy him. He hadn’t decided which would be a better prize after crushing his opponent.  _ Our first date was at a bowling alley.  _

Wooseok was too busy putting in their names into the computer to notice Seungyoun internally embarrass himself. It wasn’t a first date, it was a blind date: a single event set in motion by a third party who can’t mind their own business.

“Let me see something,” Seungyoun said, snapping out of it. “Can I see your hand?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see something,” Seungyoun grabbed Wooseok’s hand it measured it against his. It was soft and warm and fit into his perfectly.

“Wh–,” Wooseok started.

“Shhh,” he said. “If you’re going to beat me, you’re going to need to use a much smaller ball.”

“Are you saying my hands are tiny?!”

“Yes, but more importantly, mine are normal sized, and yours are not.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my hands!” Wooseok pulled away.

_ Nothing wrong with them at all. _

“Fine, but when I win, you can’t say it was because of the disadvantage of having much tinier hands.”

(Did he just measure their hands to find out what it would be like to hold Wooseok’s? Perhaps. Did it work? Also, perhaps).

With confidence, he threw the first ball and knocked down a single pin. He flung his arms in the air and cheered, jumping up and down. Wooseok gasped. The couple playing next to them looked over in confusion. 

Wooseok grabbed his head in despair. “No! This can’t be!”

Seungyoun paraded around, gloating. “That treat is as good as mine!”

Wooseok cracked his knuckles. “We’ll see about that.”

His fingers grazed the bowling balls on the rack, not sure which one to take. He lingered on a purple one with blue marbling. Seungyoun wondered what he was thinking.

He paused and switched to a smaller size, considering Seungyoun’s advice. Seungyoun shuffled nervously in his seat, imagining what would happen if his fake hand tip suddenly made Wooseok a better player. 

Wooseok took the teal colored smaller size to the lane. He looked back, and Seungyoun held his breath.

“Wait,” he said, unable to stand the tension. “Try it with your eyes closed.”

“Why?”

“It’s so serious right now, I might die.”

Wooseok snorted. “Okay.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and released the ball down the lane. Seungyoun saw his knees buckle at the sound of a crash. He leapt out of seat and ran to Wooseok who was unable to say anything.

“You!” 

“I…”

The little man on the computer screen cheered.  _ Strike! _

“YOU?!”

Wooseok turned to him, mouth agape and eyes sparkling. “I’ve never done that before…”

Regardless if it was the change in size or closing his eyes, Wooseok continued to out score him for the rest of the night, and it didn’t bother him at all. Not in the least bit. Nope.

“One more game,” Seungyoun begged. “Please!”

“Accept defeat!” 

“I can’t!” 

He could have possibly convinced Wooseok to play against him again if the bowling alley wasn’t closing for the night. 

“Next time I’ll win,” he said as they left, a little sore. 

“Next time?”

Seungyoun coughed. “It’s just what people say. Right?”

“Right,” Wooseok said. Was that a look of disappointment he saw?

Rain poured down outside of the bowling alley. Wooseok groaned. Neither one of them had brought an umbrella, and it was too cold out to just endure it. 

“Wait here,” Seungyoun said. “I’ll go get us something.”

“I’ll come with you,” Wooseok said. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I wouldn’t,” he said. 

They ran together through the rain to the convenience store. Wooseok left to pick out his winning prize while Seungyoun found the rain supplies. When he found him, he was only able to get one umbrella and one rain poncho. Wooseok held up two consolatory candy bars. 

“What do we do,” Wooseok asked.

Somehow, Wooseok ended up wearing the poncho. Seungyoun insisted that he shouldn’t let his sweater get wet, but he felt like a limp fuzzy octopus in plastic wrap. 

Seungyoun wouldn’t stop giggling. He opened the umbrella and held it over the both of them. So Wooseok was in no danger of getting wet in the first place, but he still had to wear the plastic bag over himself. He pouted. It was completelt unfair.

Seungyoun giggled louder, unable to contain himself at the sight of him. He kissed Wooseok quickly on the mouth, and pulled away embarrassed. It was just a peck, but Wooseok froze, unsure of what just happened. Warmth crept from his feet up is body, and once it reached the top of his head, he finally reacted by covering his face.

“Sorry,” Seungyoun said, unable to walk away and look cool about it since he was holding their umbrella. Wooseok squeaked into his hands. “I’m really sorry!”

“It’s fine,” he looked up, red faced, still in the stupid poncho. They were standing too close to each other for this. Wooseok thought he might die of embarrassment if his date didn’t first.

They walked together quietly under the single umbrella pretending like nothing happened. Wooseok unwrapped the candy bar and broke off a piece. He passed it to Seungyoun who chewed gratefully.  _ Never underestimate the power of chewing.  _

They finished their candy with Wooseok breaking off pieces for Seungyoun with his two free hands. Although now there was nothing to eat to keep them busy, but the rain beat down on them too heavily to talk over it.

The temperature dropped, and Wooseok didn’t notice himself move closer. They bumped into each other with an exchange of apologies. 

Wooseok looked over at Seungyoun who kept licking his lips from nerves. Why he put his arm around him, he wasn’t sure, but he saw a flash of color appear on Seungyoun’s cheeks from the corner of his eye. A plastic covered Wooseok was satisfied with himself for doing something bold for once.

Seungyoun walked Wooseok home. It only felt right since Wooseok lived the farthest away, and he had the umbrella. He didn’t mean to make his date look like an air sealed water wizard, but it was all the store had. Wooseok didn’t complain though, and even though Seungyoun’s side was soaked, he didn’t complain either.

For half the walk, Wooseok had his arm around him which was a complete 180 from the person he met only hours before who maintained a distance of several feet between them and wouldn’t say anything unless prompted. He felt the grip of his fingers against his waist through the fabric of his coat.  _ How could one person be so warm? _

He wasn’t sure if he should bring up a second date. Blind dates were weird and awful, but he wanted to see him again. Even if they went as just friends, he had a whole list of things for them to do that they didn’t get a chance to this time. 

It was his fault that the date had been so late in the evening. He was in the studio all afternoon on a tight deadline and, at one point, he almost had to cancel. He was glad now that he didn’t.

“Well, here I am,” Wooseok let go of Seungyoun. “This is my building.”

“Oh? Already?” He asked, his own disappointment lingering in his throat. 

He thought Wooseok looked sad too unless he was just imagining it. He stood under the stoop protected from the rain, not quite ready to go inside. Seungyoun waited under the umbrella, not wanting to leave first. They were at an impasse.

Wooseok turned around but stopped himself before opening the door. He looked back before Seungyoun could walk off.

“Do you want to come in and watch a movie?” Wooseok said, his voice getting higher with each word.

“It’s late,” Seungyoun said. “I think I might fall asleep.”

“That would be okay.”

Not sure what he was doing or if he was imagining it, he stepped up on the stoop and folded his umbrella. Wooseok opened the door and lead him inside, and they decided silently that maybe blind dates weren’t always awful.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on if I should post this or not, but I decided to go ahead since it was already written which is always a good enough reason to post something.


End file.
